frietsausfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Raven
And you know what he hates most? When people mistake him for the RED HAIRED GUY WHO BY ACCIDENT GOT THE FRIGGIN SAME NAME. Yep, he hates that. You know what he will do? BECOME A RECKLESS FIST AND GO ALL NUCLEARRR!!! Atoombom boem. C: Explosion. And then everyone died and he had done a sad thing once again.. Now.. LET RAVEN MEET RAVEN! - - - Raven = Raven. Raven = the red haired dude who doesn't belong to this wiki. - - - Raven; Yo guys. I'm Raven. Raven;' '..No you're not. Raven; Yes I am. >:C Raven; No you're not. I am Raven. You are a red haired weirdo. Raven; HEY. Don't call me that, biatch D8 Raven; Don't call me a bitch you bitch. Raven; SAY ONE MORE THING T' OPPOSE ME AN' I WILL SEND MA ARMY OF OVAR 239842048 GAZILLION SOCKS T' CHASE YOU TO YER DEATH! Raven; I'm not afraid of your sock army nor am I afraid of your weirdo pirate accent ._. Raven; WELL YOU SHOULD BE. THESE FRIGGIN SOCKS OF MINE.... STINK!!!!! Raven; ...Yeah, I expected that. Raven; Ohhh!!! Are you a mindgamer?! Will you see my futuuuuuuuuuure? ~ Raven; ..Your.. future? You want me to read your future? Raven; NO IDIOT yes ofcourse Raven; You'll be eaten by a giant Perry the platypus when you're outside jumping around in the airport while yelling things about ketchup to people who are by accident all called Charlie. Raven; I AM CHARLIE ''- - -'' HEY GUYS. DID YOU KNOW THAT WHEN RAVEN BECOMES LVL 15 HE CAN GO SWORD TAKER AND WHEN HE IS A SWORD TAKER HE CAN GO LVL 35 AND THEN WHEN HE IS LVL 35 HE CAN GO BLADE MASTER AND WHEN HE IS BLADE MASTER RAVEN IS FRIGGIN SMEXY DID YOU KNOW I AM A FANGIRL? IT WAS OBVIOUS WASN'T IT. RAAAAAAAAVEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN BTW BTW BTW BTW BTW BTW I gotta give people credits, soo... © Raven, Elsword, Kill3rcombo / KOG © Other Raven that makes no sense, Fire Emblem, Nintendo FIRE EMBLEM IS AWESOME BUT THIS PAGE IS ALL ELSWORD NOW!! D8< ---- NOW RAVEN WILL TELL YOU GUYS HOW TO BAKE A CAKE! OR PIE. WELL HEY THERE, RAVEN. *drags Raven into the kitchen in front of the camera* NOW TELL US, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA MAKE FOR US HERE TODAY? Raven; .... *hasn't got a single idea how to react on this* HEY. YOU LOST YOUR LINES AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU.. HERE, TAKE MINE. *pushes lines in his hands* THERE. NOW READ THE FIRST ONE. JUST READ IT OUT LOUD; "I WILL BE MAKING CAKE! OR PIE" Raven; ... No, thank you. *throws away lines and walks off* OHHH NONONONO, YOU CAN'T. NOT BEFORE YOU BAKED THE FRIGGIN CAKE! OR PIE. *runs towards Raven and drags him back* BE A GOOD BOY AND PLAY ALONG WITH OUR LITTLE COOKING SHOW, WOULD YA? Raven; What would be my reason to do so? I'm not even t- Hey! *doesn't give him any more chances to talk and suddenly puts a cooking hat {or whatever it's called} on his head* THEEERE YOU GO. NOW LET'S START 8D 1. TO MAKE THE CAKE! OR PIE, YOU SHOULD FIRST MAKE SURE TO GET CARROTS. A LOT OF CARROTS. Raven; I don't even know where these are.. *grumblegrumble* PSSHT! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PROFFESSIONAL COOK. NOW, TAKE THE FRIGGIN CARROTS out of that left drawer AND PUT EM IN A BOWL. Raven; Fine, fine.. *opens drawer and takes out carrots* ... Wait, hold on right there. Do we even need carrots for cake in first place? HOW DARE YOU QUESTION OUR OWN COOKING PROGRAM?! OFCOURSE WE DO. NOW TAKE EM AND PUT EM IN THE FRIGGIN BOWL.